You found me
by ShinkenGokaigreen
Summary: Marvelous Loves Ahim but is to shy to say, then basco comes and you will just have to read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Marvelous loves Ahim, but he doesn't have the courage to tell her. The Basco comes, and you will just have to read and see what happens. Marvelous\Ahim Suggested by GoseiGokaiPink I KNOWN NOTHING!

Authors note: Hey guys

This is my first ever fanfiction on . This story was suggested by GoseiGokaiPink (she's awesome) and if there is this *, it is just a side comment. ENJOY!

You Found Me

Marvelous was in his chair watching his crew. Joe was doing push-ups, Hakase was cooking, Luka was admiring her jewelry, Gai was having a fangasim while writing a fanfiction*(He is just like us)…and Ahim was drinking tea.

Marvelous was paying close attention to Ahim. The thing was, Marvelous has a HUGE crush on Ahim; he's just to shy to tell her.

"I have to tell her. What if she likes me back? That's it! I'll tell her now!" Marvelous was walking over to Ahim when the Galleon was hit.

They looked out the window to find the Free Joker outside. Basco

Then they got a call.

"Marvy-chan! Give me your treasure!"

They did not know what Basco meant by "treasure" but they went down to stop him anyway.

_**Gokai Change!**_

_**GOOOOOKAIGER!**_

They met Basco in a forest.

"Great Marvy-chan! You brought the treasure!"

" We didn't bring any treasure. We are simply here to stop you!"

"Oh but you did!" Suddenly, Basco changes form and grabs Ahim. She tried to break free but he was too strong.

"Ahim!" They screamed they tried to help her but they were just getting tossed around.

"Marvelous-san!" Ahim screamed as she was teleported away.

"Bye Bye" Basco said with glee

"AHIM!" Marvelous screamed

AND… im leaving you with a cliffhanger. Sorry this chapter was short I'll try to make the next chapter longer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

**Sorry I didn't put up this chapter sooner, I'm busy so I wont be able to update very fast sorry! **

**For this chapter, it's going to be in Ahim's POV after she's been kidnapped. The next chapter I will do Marvelous' POV then move on with the story. So with enough said I DON'T OWN GOKAIGER and enjoy! **

I wake up feeling dazed; when I opened my eyes it was very dark until a light bulb suddenly lit; it started to sway back and forth as the light flickered, as I try to get up I notice I am chained. Then I hear foot steps coming towards me closer and closer, I become very frightened…I knew something was going on then suddenly a figure stands before me When I look up I see Basco staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"I see that my princess as wakened from her slumber." Bacso said to me as I try to break free from the chains.

"Why am I here? What do you want from me?"

"You my princess, is all I ever want…besides the 34 powers of the super sentai of course!" Basco stares at me for along time before he stared to speak again

"When I first laid eyes on you I became instantly in love and from that point on I knew that you must be mine. Your eyes sparkle like the finest of jewels, your hair, flowing to the movement of the wind. You move witch such grace and charm. I love everything about you. I understand why Marvy-chan loves you so much!"

"Marvelous-san…loves me?" I was so confused, yes Marvelous-san can be overprotective at times but I never considered he loved me that way.

"Isn't it obvious? Oh you are lovely, but sometimes you are so clueless…but I like that about you. I want you here for a reason."

"What do you want?"

"Will you be my bride?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Basco kidnapped me, tied me up, and now wants me to be his bride? I don't think so!

"No I will not marry you! Marvelous deserves me more than you ever will!" Basco came up closer to be with a scowl on his face.

"Ungrateful girl!" he says to me before he slaps me in the face…hard.

The last thing I see before I black out is figure in a red coat looking at me…Marvelous.

**And I leave you with a cliffhanger once again! Don't for get to review and favorite **** ShinkenGokaigreen out! PEACE!**


End file.
